


Do It For Science

by emo_egg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Merman Lance, Merperson Lance (Voltron), Multi, Sex Toys, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_egg/pseuds/emo_egg
Summary: Scientists Shiro and Keith run a few tests on a certain captive merman named Lance. These tests become a little more intimate than Lance had expected.( This is just merman Lance porn, oops )





	Do It For Science

By the time usually serene, blue eyes had managed to flutter open Lance was sent into a spiral of panic, especially in response to the blinding lights seeming to hover him, the light causing the male to instinctively squint in response. Nothing about this situation was right. Sure, Lance was used to occasionally falling asleep on top of the warm sand of the shore only to be awoke by warm sunlight cascading down onto him, but this was much different. There was no warm sand or relaxing rays of sunlight, instead there were intruding lamps and a chilly table underneath his bare skin. A table. That wasn’t right either.

As Lance finally seemed to come to his wits he instantly attempted to sit up, but he found that his attempts were fruitless due to the strong, leather straps which crossed over his torso, tail, and arms. He was, for the most part, stuck. Not good. This was not good.

Lance wasn’t given much time to fret over his situation before he took notice of two men crowding around him from either side of the table he was currently strapped to. They both seemed to be dressed in white robe like coverings, coverings which Lance swore he would never understand. He could never really grasp the concept or need for humans to wear clothing. Other than the matching outfits they both sported rather dark hair, however the larger male’s was dusted with a white streak located towards the center of his head.

“It looks like he’s conscious.” The smaller of the two spoke as he began to fish around inside of one of his large jacket pockets.

Lance wasn’t allowed much time to question the two before he felt a gloved palm being pressed to his forehead, the action forcing his head back down against the small amount of padding located on that tiny portion of the table. Just as Lance parted his lips to argue he felt an index finger and thumb being placed above and below his left eye. This action held open his eye for the most part until Lance was nearly blinded once more by a bright light emitting from a small stick which was shoved far too close to his eye for comfort.

“Pupils seem responsive.” The same man spoke again before Lance let out a rather shrill noise of obvious dissatisfaction.

It looked as if the two were unprepared for the noise judging by the way they both jumped before the larger man standing just to his right reached over to smooth a large hand over his forehead and dark hair.

“Hey, hey. It’s alright, we’re not going to harm you.”

Lance found little to no comfort in the words, especially as he noticed the human to his left scrunch his face up in distaste at the unpleasant noise which he had made only moments prior. Even if he wore a sour expression the other stared at him with a certain sort of care in his eyes, something which Lance couldn’t simply ignore as much as he wanted to.

“Just stop squirming around so much, you’re just making this worse for yourself.”

“Keith.” The more gentle human spoke in a firm tone as he looked over at the man deemed Keith who instantly seemed to glance up at Shiro before returning his eyes to Lance’s body.

“Yeah, yeah. I know, Shiro.” The words were a quiet grumble.

Lance was still lying in shocked silence for a moment until finally he began to thrash around once more, his actions more violent and laced with fear in comparison to his previous movements. He needed to escape from his binds and fast. Even as he struggled it didn’t seem that they were loosening anymore, but it also didn’t seem that Keith and Shiro were growing any happier.

This time around neither of the humans attempted to stop his useless thrashing and soft noises of displeasure. Instead of intervening they both decided to allow Lance to squirm about until he finally wore himself out from all of the movement, his chest heaving for air while his body thrummed with pure adrenaline.

“Please, just relax.” Shiro encouraged once more as Lance’s fear filled eyes darted between Keith and Shiro a couple times.

As Lance showed no real reaction to the suggestion Keith took this as a sign to continue on with their duty. Soon enough Lance felt his mouth being peeled open and a cotton coated stick swiping over the roof of his mouth before Lance hurried to snap his mouth shut the second the fingers and small stick had been removed from his mouth. The small swab was quickly placed into a small bottle which Keith handed over to Shiro. Instantly Shiro placed the sample onto a small, metallic tray set to the side while he simultaneously scribbled a few words down onto the small clipboard resting aside the tray.

Keith performed a couple more simple tests on him, taking a couple more samples which were orderly placed into the tray and recorded on paper until Lance noticed Shiro producing a small needle from the same tray. Lance definitely didn’t like the look of that thing, but no matter how he felt towards the needle he still felt an uncomfortable prick against his arm almost immediately afterwards, the fast actions catching him a little off guard and pulling a few rather strangled noises from his throat.

As soon as the needle was removed from his arm and set to the side Shiro was reaching over to slide a reassuring hand over his arm as if hoping to soothe him. Around this point Keith even seemed to have warmed up to him enough to offer a bit of comfort by reaching over to slide a hand through Lance’s dark hair.

“It’ll be over soon.” It was odd to hear these words coming from Keith instead of Shiro this time, but Lance wasn’t complaining.

It only took a few seconds until Lance was writhing on top of the table again. Whatever they had injected him with was definitely having an impact on him now and it seemed that both Keith and Shiro noticed also judging by the fact that they both pulled away from Lance to change their gloves once more while also pulling out a couple unidentifiable objects.

Lance gave a couple soft chirping noises as his eyes fell shut against his will. Everything felt so hot. Overwhelmingly so. It felt as if pure magma was running through his veins for quite some time until suddenly it disappeared, the warmth previously felt throughout his body was instead centered towards the lower portion of his torso and the beginning of his tail. As much as he hated to admit it he was feeling quite aroused, something which caused him quite a great deal of embarrassment, especially in this situation where he was at the mercy of the two humans positioned on either side of him.

Something in Lance hoped that the two wouldn’t notice and that the feeling would disappear before they started to examine him again, but Lance simply wasn’t that lucky. If anything the feeling only grew, the need and desperation increasing as well.

“It looks like the drug’s working.”

Lance was a little startled by Shiro’s voice, his eyes flying open to glance over at the male only to find his steel eyes already glued onto his body. This was bad. Lance was certain that the situation couldn’t become any more embarrassing until he felt the familiar shift of a certain patch of fluorescent blue scales located just underneath his navel.

Lance could feel his face growing red hot as Keith and Shiro both stared at him without any sort of shame. What the hell were they doing? Why were they staring at him at a time like this? Did they have no sort of decency? All of these questions slipped Lance’s mind however once he felt Keith’s hand sliding underneath the already shifting patch of scales to further help the process along. Lance tried his best to move away from the touch, but Keith didn’t notice from what Lance could tell.

Shiro grasped his clipboard again and began to scribble down notes and things of the sort, Lance assumed. Just as Shiro began his recording Lance gasped, his eyes darting down his body as he noticed his cock finally slipping free once the scales had parted entirely. The feeling of being completely exposed in front of these two was worse than Lance had originally anticipated, especially when he felt his dripping, nearly tentacle-esque member sliding to wrap around Keith’s hand against his will.

Lance finally felt a moan of pleasured surprise leave his parted lips at the contact, especially as his hips instinctively rutted upwards against the light touch. Keith chuckled low in his throat at the reaction, his gloved hand instantly wrapping around Lance’s cock to begin to stroke him slowly, hoping to ease some of the need he was sure that Lance was feeling at the moment. Afterwards, Keith lifted his second hand to slowly slide a finger along Lance’s slit located just underneath his cock. The new feeling caused Lance to jerk yet again and Shiro to give a chuckle this time.

“Don’t tease him too much, Keith. He looks pretty desperate.”

Keith paid Shiro little to no attention as he continued on with his actions until pulling away entirely. The removal of the pleasure caused Lance to whine and squirm, but not for long. Just as quickly as Keith pulled his fingers away they were back on him once again, this time on either side of his slit. Lance felt the skin being peeled apart to better expose his entrance followed by two pairs of eyes which examined him intently. These peering eyes became the least of Lance’s worries though as he finally felt a small, now familiar swab sliding inside his heavily leaking entrance. The swab wasn’t pressed deep enough to provide him with any real pleasure, but it definitely was enough to tease him greatly.

After the swab was removed it was dropped into yet another small bottle and placed inside the tray. Once this was completed Lance noticed Shiro handing a much larger item to Keith. Lance wasn’t able to get a good look at it before a rush of faint relief washed over him upon feeling Keith finally sliding his index finger inside him. Lance mewled quietly in approval, his hips rocking forward to gain some more friction. Keith was happy to oblige, the man quickly beginning to slide the single digit in and out of the merman strapped to the table.

“You like that?” Keith asked after noticing Lance’s cock unconsciously wrapping around his wrist yet again, drenching the upper portion of his glove in his natural lubricant.

“I think he’s enjoying it a little more than expected.” Shiro laughed quietly as he set aside his clipboard to instead reach over with a hand of his own and gently peel Lance’s erection away from Keith’s hand. The brunet’s cock was obviously reluctant to release the hold it had on Keith, but as Shiro allowed it to wrap itself around his fingers instead Lance’s body had no qualms.

Lance tilted his head back slightly while several soft moans and other sounds of the sort left him to fill the rather silent air of the small room. Other than the sounds Lance was making mingled with all of their breathing the only other sound in the room was the soft squelching Keith was creating with the rather fast movement of his fingers now that he had managed to slip a second digit inside Lance.

Lance was sure that he was in heaven. The fingers sliding in and out of him accompanied by the hand which was now stroking his writhing cock was enough to cause his head to spin and his brain to short circuit.

“How do you feel?” The sound was Shiro’s voice once again and urged Lance to finally look up at him again only to receive a somewhat amused smile in response to his look of ashamed bliss.

“I think that’s a ‘yes’.” Keith pointed out with ease as he scissored his fingers inside Lance, the motion bringing another moan from Lance and another rush of his natural lubricant. “I think he’s ready.”

“Be gentle. He’s probably still nervous.”

Keith slowly pulled his fingers from Lance which encouraged him to whine quietly before Shiro took up the slack by sliding his hand faster up and down Lance’s shaft while he used his free hand to lightly tease the tip of his cock with his fingertips.

Just as Lance started to warm up to the new feeling he was surprised by a rather hard, cool, and smooth item sliding over his slit which shocked him into squirming again. That was definitely unlike anything he had ever felt before. In shock Lance attempted to sit up again only to be stopped by the straps still holding him down onto the table.

The toy continued to slide deeper and deeper inside of him by the hands of Keith until finally the entire item had been sheathed inside him. Lance was squirming enthusiastically now, his head tilted back as far as the table would allow while moans and varying noises of bliss escaped from his parted lips. At first Lance had been quite reluctant in response to the sudden waves of arousal and the touch against his skin, but now here he was, moaning and whimpering and silently begging for more of the relieving feelings.

Lance was shook from his thoughts as he felt the toy inside him beginning to slide in and out at a rather quick pace while the firm hand around his squirming cock sped up as well. The room felt as if it were growing hotter by the moment as Lance felt a familiar sensation building up inside him. He was nearing his finish and he supposed that Shiro noticed this as well for without a word the man reached over to pluck a couple swabs from the table again, holding them for a few moments.

“He’s twitching. I think he’s close.” Keith noted as he reached down to gently massage a thumb over the folds of his entrance, the new pressure causing Lance to lightly buck up into the touch. It didn’t take long until finally Lance couldn’t hold on any longer. With a weak cry of pure bliss the merman finally let go, squirming as he covered the toy and both of the human’s hands with his release.

Lance’s chest was heaving from the exertion and the flood of relief which washed over him until as they all seemed to sit in motionless silence for a few beats. Eventually Lance felt the warm hand around his cock pulling away, but not before he felt a familiar swab against his skin. Immediately afterwards the thick item shoved inside him was carefully removed, the motion earning the humans a quiet whimper like noise. After it was removed and set to the side his juices were swabbed again.

Afterwards, though, Lance was surprised by the feeling of a gentle finger sliding down his twitching slit. As he weakly lifted his head to glance downwards he noticed Keith still using his fingers to lightly massage around his entrance for a moment longer than probably needed. The gesture was much appreciated even if it wasn’t necessary.

Lance allowed his head to fall back against the cushioned portion of the table again, hazy eyes fluttering shut with pure exhaustion. He hadn’t done much of anything, but he was definitely feeling the aftermath of the build up.

This moment of relaxation was only increased as he felt a soft hand sliding over his forehead to wipe his damp hair from his face. Lance didn’t even need to open his eyes to know that the hand belonged to none other than Shiro.

“Just relax. We’ll be back in a bit, then we’ll make sure you get back home.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally got around to posting my first thing on here, just a quick one shot. Anyways, reviews are always appreciated and at the moment I'm open to requests so hit me up if you're interested.


End file.
